Dear Writers,
by SamLovesPJO
Summary: Notes from all of the characters to YOU. No offense to anyone.
1. Percy Hates Mary-Sues

**So I know this has been done a thousand times but I'm really bored. Anyways, on with chapter one.**

Dear Writers,

Some of you have written decent OCs that people can come to like. But others of you have not.

What is up with all this "Percy's secret brother/sister that also happens to be a minor god who just chooses to go to camp half-blood and can also fly and use magic and Percy/Annabeth dumps Percy/Annabeth to date them and they become the savior of camp"

Seriously?

Im pretty sure in the time it the Big Three pact has been revoked (was it even revoked?) to now, my father has not had the time to have a child that grows to the age of sixteen in three years. AND, on a more important matter., I would _never_ break up with Annabeth to date your weird Mary Sue so just stop.

-Percy Jackson


	2. Clarisse La Rue's Review of Moonlace

**Thank You so much for reviewing UnexpectedChair (btw I love your name). This is Clarisse's reaction to your story ****_Moonlace._**

* * *

Dear UnexpectedChair,

HOW THE (this content has been edited out for vulgar language) DID YOU GET INSIDE MY HEAD.

Now the whole freaking camp knows I sleep with Mr. CuddleKins. Thanks a lot. But other than that it is very beutiffuly written. The way you worded...WAIT WHAT AM I DOING?

Sadly, Drew could never be that nice. If she knew I had a teddy bear the whole camp would know in 2.2 seconds flat.

-Clarisse

* * *

**Your story ****_Moonlace _****is absolutely beautiful. The only thing is Drew, in my opinion, is cold to the soul.**

**-Anna Loves PJO**


	3. Letter from the deceased

Dear writers,

WE ARE DEAD. There is no way for us to come back to life, especially Bianca.

-Silena, Luke, and the rest of the deceased


	4. No more Mary-sues!

Dear writers,

We, like Percy, are not interested in your Mary-sues.

\- Leo and Nico

**A/N If you want a character to reveiw your work just tell me in a reveiw and wether you want positive or negative feed back**


	5. How To Annoy The Greatest Demi-Gods

Regular= All

**Bold**= Leo

_Italics_= Hazel

Underline= Annabeth

* * *

Dear Awesome as Annabeth (no-one is as awesome as me BTW),

We do NOT appreciate you telling the whole camp how to annoy us. Do you know what would happen if the Stolls got ahold of this? All tartarus would break loose.

I would like to start off saying thank you. The warning at the top is, by the way, completely necessary. Some people take for granted what I can do to their precious faces with my dagger. Other than that I have to agree that your ideas would work to annoy me if your definition of annoy is trying to get a celestial bronze dagger pressed against your throat. Though #6 probably wouldn't work since I have a firewall set up around my G-mail account.  
-Annabeth

**May I have the pleasure of informing you that I WAS ON FIRE FIRST. Don't get any other ideas. Katniss Everdeen is just one big copy Katniss (see what I did there?). Oh, and thank you for the halloween costume idea, though I'm not sure if anyone will get it :(.  
\- Leo**

_Just letting you know, I would choose Frank. I may have like Leo's grandfather but that would just make it weird to date him. Not that Leo is even a choice. *in the background* "Frank, calm down. I would never choose Leo. FRANK!"  
If you would excuse me I must go calm Frank down before he causes any damage.  
-Hazel_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Trying to write Nico reacts to "Another Nico Rant"**

**-Anna Loves PJO**


	6. Nico reacts to Another Nico Rant

Dear AaA,

Thank you! Finally, someone understands what I am going thru. You know, I don't stay in the underworld because I like it there. Imagine what it would be like to be the "Gay son of Death". I don't think anyone wants that title. Maybe somebody *cough*Riordan*cough* could give me a break *hint-hint*.

In your death-ishness,

Nico Di Angelo


	7. KEEP IT?

Hey guys.

So, it's been a _**long **_time since I've uploaded a fan fiction. Sorry, please don't kill me. The good news is that I'm back now, and with lots of new story ideas. But, I need you're help in deciding which stories to keep. If you want me to continues writing on one of my stories then please leave a review saying 'KEEP IT'. If I get enough reviews I will continue, of not then the story will be discontinued.

Thanks,  
Sam


	8. UPDATE AND BAD NEWS

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a long time (almost a month…) since I've updated and i just wanted to quickly (actually this will probably be pretty long. I tend to drone on and on) explain myself and tell y'all my plans for my current stories (Too Many Twelves, My (Very) Normal Demigod Life, and Dear Writers).**

**First off, the reason I haven't been updating is because for a while I had writer's block and anything I wrote turned out crappy and you guys deserved better that! Then I got over my writer's block **_**the day I had to go to camp**_**. At aforementioned camp we only got thirty minutes of electronics a day and I spent the majority of that time talking to my parents and my best friend/editor Lynn. So I got back from that camp about a week ago and then I got in trouble for something and my parents took my computer away, but…. NOW I'M BACK! Yay, party! **

**Anyways, I'm back and I have two weeks before I have to go to another camp (BTW: Camp Half-Blood! Soooo excited. What cabin are y'all in? I'm in Demeter (don't know how that happened, I'm definitely Athena) and Lynn is Hades.) During these two weeks I plan to spam y'all with updates. I'm feeling super inspired and I'm ready to write some good chapters.**

**Now onto my plans for my stories. I'll start with TMT, seeing as that's my favorite. I've decided that the main plot will take up twenty or so chapters, and then after that will be a bunch of little arcs. I also have an idea for a sequel that I **_**really **_**want to write so be watching for that after I finish the first one.**

**Now M(V)NDL is a bit more complicated. I know that I've already restarted the story once but I started writing this a long time ago and my writing style and the way I structure my stories have changed a lot since then. So what I'm going to do is re-write the entire story and finish it completely before uploading anything, and then I will upload it at (hopefully) regular intervals under a new name (Yet to be determined). I also have an idea for a sequel to this (I know, I'm addicted to sequels) called For When She Wakes.**

**Sadly, I have decided to stop writing Dear Writers. It was the first ff I ever wrote and while the first chapters were fun to write, now it's just a drag. Maybe some day I will come back to it but for now I'm going to move on.**

**So other than that I have a couple more ideas for new stories. I have an idea for a percabeth one-shot (still not sure if I'm actually going to write it though). Then I'm planning to do a Nephilim Truth-or-Dare story. It will be pure randomness, simply for comedy with no plot to it. I also want to write a sort of prank war between Percy and Annabeth but we'll see if I ever get around to that.**

**~SamLovesPJO**

**PS: did you know that ps stand for postscript? I didn't.**


End file.
